The Battle of Winter Desert
The Battle of Winter Desert was a pivotal battle in Scavoran that marked the end of Scavorans war with the Dauans, and the end of the Nether War in that region of the world. It took place some time before the end of the formal Nether War in 76 AE. The battle took place between Scavoran's military and its Dauan allies, and the Nether-sympathizing Dauans who were safeguarding the Eye of Asga. Prelude In 72 AE the Scauvs launched an offensive against the Dauans to retake the mainland they had been quarreling over for the last decade. For the first time the two seemed evenly matched, and a more formal war began. Scavoran gained a foothold early on, but the two pushed back and forth through several battles. In year seventy-four the stakes of the war changed, however, with the onset of the Nether War. With the Nether on the verge of merging with the Overworld, the Netheran Dauans were able to open the Eye of Asga and allow a surge of Nether Creatures to poor into the world, almost equal to the force the Devourer had unleashed. The Scauvs continued to fight on, as did the rest of the world, but things were bleak until a force of Dauans split off and joined the Scauvs, citing their distaste with the Nether. The two groups then fought against the Netheran Dauans and the Nether Creatures from Mount Dau for the next few years, leading up to the end of the war in 76 AE. The Battle In the midst of 76 AE, the allied Scauvs and rebel Dauans came together in an organized push, in which they would storm through Scavoran's desert region, into Mount Dau, and close the portal. The plan was desperate, and considered to be the final stand one way or another by many. The two allies set out in the early morning and were able to gain ground quickly through the desert, but things began to slow as they approached Mount Dau. The hostile Dauan forces were dug in deep, and were fiercely defending Mount Dau. Nether Creatures rained fire, often on both sides, as the Scauv cannons chipped away at their enemies defenses. The battle between the desert and the mountain lasted nearly eighteen hours before the Scauvs finally had a breakthrough, able to send a front forward towards the portal. The enemy Dauans, now flanked, began to lose their footing, and the Scauv and rebel Dauan forces were able to push forward faster and with more strength than before. As they got closer to the Eye of Asga, the threat of Nether Creatures intensified. The allied Scauvs and Dauans fought bravely and intensely, a small sect breaking off and reaching the portal itself. Armed with explosives, they set it around the portal and continued to fight off creatures as they ignited them. They were successful, the portal closed as it lost its charge, but most of the soldiers in this assault lost their life in the process. The battle now began to go downhill swiftly for the Nether Creatures and enemy Dauans, with both reinforcements and morale cut off. Aftermath It would take some time before the lingering Nether Creatures were cleared out, and not much longer for the enemy Dauans to surrender. It wouldn't be until later that the final battle of that war was dubbed "The Battle of Winter Desert", but it was recognized around the world as an important battle in the Nether War, rather than acknowledging the Dauan war itself. Following the battle, the Scauvs and Dauans began to rebuild Parozandreta, an ancient Dauan city, and the Scauvs began construction on their own new city, Zatyr. Category:Scavoran Category:Events Category:NewVol Events